Dim Lights
by kennycashewnut
Summary: Robbie Ray gets wake up in the middle of the night to a strange noise downstairs. If he's lucky it's just his kids downstairs. Turns out he's really lucky. Please Comment. Rated M. Dad/Dau.
1. Chapter 1

Robbie Ray woke up. There was a noise downstairs. It might just be his son Jackson sneaking another whore. Or it might be his daughter Miley coming home from the beach party. Either way he got up to check.

Robbie was sleeping realized he slept in his boxers. The _revealing _boxers. So he grabbed his robe to cover himself. They might have brought friends. And his children would never forgive him for showing off his package in front of his friends.

Halfway down the hall the noises got louder. They how could hear voices. But it were to faint to understand. And the light downstairs were sorta on. Robbie Ray took the pressure off his step. He wanted to sneak up on them. Well down. He had to go down the steps. But slowly. Then halfway down the steps he saw to figures in the dim lighting.

A male and female. They both looked young and light skinned. The boy was a few inches taller then the girl. He seemed lithe and fit in his yellow swimming shorts. If you can call tight ass underwear shorts. The girl had long dark hair and a very nice ass. Robbie could see much of their faces do to shadows. But it was obvious they were making out.

Ever thing was turning on the older man.


	2. Chapter 2

The couple face fucked each other unaware of Robbie Ray as he tip-toed down the last few steps. They didn't notice the older man staring down on them as he study their bodies grinding together. Silently he watched as the young man forced his hand up under the young girl's bra. After slapping his girls fine ass his free finger drifted between her legs. The sweet girl let out a squeal. "Mhhh…" her voice man Robbie she. That was familiar.

"You like that don't you. I'll get you all nice and wet." That voice wasn't. It was to smooth and deep to be any teenager he knew. But the girl he knew her. As they parted for air the older man studied the young man's face. It was tan and shaven. The hair on his head was jet black and over gelled. His chin was sharp and his nose sharp. Robbie thought him as another pretty boy. But with those blue eyes he could have anyone. But the young man choose Miley Cyrus. Robbie Ray Cyrus' daughter.

The stranger gave Miley's chest a long like. He pressed them up and down and squeezed them together. Her face was fully blushed as she gasped "Yes…" with the pleasure.

In an stent the young man turned her around and had her bent over on the coach. He undid her string panties and got on one knee. "Josh!" she squalled as he kissed her wet lips and fingered her ass. Josh was hard, rock hard. Robbie could see it. He had a young hard on. The ones that would blow after two strokes and last all night until it was raw.

"Slut, I'm gonna fuck you hard." Josh said in a low tone, unaware that bitch's father was I fucking them. "I'm cum all over your face."

"Mhhh…" She whimpered. "Yes, fuck me." he kept liking her hole and his finger. Robbie even saw Miley's pussy drip. His own dick was starting to leak precum.

"My brother Drake told my 'You got gang banged by the football team.' He said 'Defense had your tight end." He managed to get three fingers in. "Then he said 'The couch had you lick his balls clean.' You must be a hungry whore."

"Ya. Now stop teasing me and fuck me with your giant rod." _My girl can beg. _this Josh kid was gonna get fuck raw in his house.

"Alright." Josh said in an arrogant tone as he got up. His cock came bouncing out his shorts as he pulled them down underneath his balls. _Miley must have a type,_ Robbie thought. _Big dick, lean, and horny._


	3. Chapter 3

_Fuck my Daughter._ Robbie thought as the tip of Josh's cock pressed against Miley's sweet pink lips.

_Fuck my Daughter._ Once Josh's tip was inside of her, he yelled. "I'm gone ruin your pussy!" The boy didn't care how heard him.

_Fuck my Daughter._ Josh pushed his fat cock slowly inside of her, then pulled out... and slammed it back in. Miley was so horny came and her pussy leaked all over the floor. Robbie saw the glee on Josh's face and knew this was the first time he made a girl cum. _He made my little girl cum._

_I'm gonna fuck my daughter. _Robbie grabbed Josh by his curly hair socked him square in the face. The young man fell down immediately. "Awww! Fuck! My nose." He cried over and over again. _This must be his first fight. Good._ Syrus kicked Josh as he screamed for mercy.

The kicking was awkward both men were still fully erect. Josh worried the mad man would break his nuts. Robbie wouldn't. But he didn't stop until their was a sign of bruising. He wanted to boy hurt, not for fucking Miley under his roof. Everyone fucked her in this the house. She was something of a slut. The reason was lost to him as he stomped on the young man's body. Finally he dragged the lad's sorry ass, by his hair_ again_, and through out of the house.

Robbie locked the door adn looked back to see if Miley had and any complaints. She didn't she was still drunk and semiconscious. _Perfect._

___I'm gonna fuck my daughter._


	4. The End

Mr. _Cyrus_ open his daughters legs wide. The alcohol had loosen her up. That was plain to see as the Josh's, _that teen kid's_, cum dripped out of Miley's tender cunt into her dad's drooling mouth. It was bitter and salty.

_M_y_ little girl is a whore._ Robbie knew the chances were the boy wasn't the first guy to fuck his girl tonight. In fact Josh wasn't even the first. Jackson had Miley up the ass early this morning for stealing his bacon. A payback fuck, that's what he and his sister called it. Jackson never rode her easy, _that man wanted to ruin her pussy because he could never get none._ Yet he always wore protection. As much he wanted to cum in Miley. He didn't want to risk having kids. _That boy was s__illy._ Robbie thought as he eased his cock in between Miley loose legs. _That risk of **inbreeding** is the second best part of** incest**._

Robbie Ray pulled his dick halfway out and grinned back in. Miley waking up. She knew what was going on too well. With one more thrust Mr. Cyrus unload himself into his daughter's fuck hole. "Ah." Miley whimpered under her breath. "Daddy yes." _My little girl._ She was a good... _nah_ a great fuck. Everyone knew it. Every player on the soccer team, swimming team and _apparently_ the football team knew it. And that made even hotter.

The taboo of loving his child like another man, and how loose her cunt was from all that whoring. Knowing every man or woman has fucked his child anyway they wanted too. But none of them could have her. Because she, after all is, his child, his blood. Even if she gets married. Even if she starts to hate him. Robbie could hate, love, or just fuck her.

"No matter what you'll always be mine." He said so lovingly as he pulled out and clean up himself.

"Yes daddy." Miley tired to pull herself up but she forgot how much she drank early. So before she fell Mr. Cyrus pulled his shorts up and catch his little girl. He wanted to make sure she wouldn't hurt her self you the stairs.

Robbie was tried it was time to sleep. So he guilded himself and Miley up the stairs.

Miley got up and kissed him as they made it up to her room. Mr. Cyrus was about to tuck her in bed but she grabbed and pulled him down. _If I was younger that would have never happened._ _It must have been the sex, _he thought. "Sleep with me daddy?" Half question half command.

Robbie laughed. "I can't anymore girl. I'm to old to fuck back to ba-"

"No." She almost sounded disappointed when she pulled the old man down beside her and snuggled up on his arm. Some how his finger ended up between her legs. "Like this." Her breasts rubbed against his shoulder. "Goodnight daddy." she kissed him. There was still cum in between her legs.

Robbie thought. "On second thought. Give me a blowjob, while I clean up your pussy."

The end.


End file.
